It is known that diamonds are formed when carbon deposits are exposed to high pressure and temperature for prolonged periods. Deep within the earth, there are regions that are at a high enough temperature and pressure that the formation of diamonds is thermo dynamically possible. Under the continental crust, diamonds from starting at depths of about 90 miles where pressure is roughly 5 giga pascals and the temperature is around 2200° Fahrenheit. Diamonds are mined in ‘kimberlite pipe’. Kimberlite is an ultra potassic, ultra mafic, igneous rock composed of garnet, olivine, phlogopite, and pyroxene with a variety of other trace minerals. Kimberlite occurs in the earth's crust in vertical structures known as Kimberlite pipes. India is host to the largest known number of Proterozoic Kimberlite clan rocks.
A large amount of Kimberlite is required to produce a carat of diamond. Few tones are required to yield a carat of diamond. Large amount of Kimberlite after removal of diamond is available around the globe without any appropriate utility. Kimberlite contains magnesium, trace metals and silica in rich proportions. Therefore, present invention objective is to invent method of producing Kimberlite based fertilizers Further, it is observed that many plant nutrients were known, however very less attention has been directed to enhance the nutrient absorption capability by nano structuring the plant nutrients. Nano science has found applications in controlling release of nitrogen, zeoponics and using of some materials like zeolite based substrates. With nano fertilizers emerging as alternatives to conventional fertilizers buildup of nutrients in soils and there by eutrophication and drinking water contamination may be eliminated. In fact nano technology has opened up new opportunities to improve nutrient efficiency and minimize costs of environmental protection. It has helped to divulge that plant roots can directly absorb nutrient ions from solid phase of minerals. Present research is further aimed to produce nano structured Kimberlite based plant nutrient that has utility to enhance crop yields. The kimberlite tailings after removal of diamonds were taken in present invention.